El maldito collar
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Daiki esta celoso del collar que tiene su novio y utilizara las influencias de Kuroko a su favor. Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face Marzo de drabble
**El maldito collar**

 **Resumen** : Daiki esta celoso del collar que tiene su novio y utilizara las influencias de Kuroko a su favor.

Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face

Marzo de drabble

 **Categoría:** KNB

 **Personajes:** Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga.

 **Géneros** : Romance.

 **Advertencias** : Lemon.

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : 1

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.

-No entiendo porque Aomine-kun no le quiere decir a Kagami-kun que el collar de Himuro-kun le molesta.

-Tú no entiendes –dijo Aomine frustrado, viendo desde la mesa como su novio cocinaba, mientras el famoso collar de amor/amistad que este tenía brillaba en su cuello.

-Claro que lo entiendo. Le dije a Himuro-kun que me molesta su collar, que me molesta el hecho de que tenga un vínculo con otra persona aparte de mí, pese a que sea Kagami-kun esa persona.

-Daiki miró a su ex sombra con sorpresa. Nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginó que este le dijera algo así a su pareja.

-¿Y qué te dijo Himuro?

-Que se lo quitaría el día que Kagami-kun lo hiciera –dijo mirando mal al pelirrojo en la cocina, que seguía cocinando como si nada-. Así que será mejor que hagas algo al respecto, Aomine-kun, o le pediré a Akashi-kun que intervenga.

-¡No es necesario!

-¿Qué no es necesario? –preguntó cuando llegó con dos platos de estofado para su pareja y su amigo.

-Nada…

-De hecho sí es algo, Kagami-kun –dijo Kuroko, cuando Kagami volvió con un plato para él y se sentó frente a él- quiero que te quites el collar de mi novio.

Aomine quedó con la boca abierta mirando a Kuroko, mientras que Kagami quedó con su cuchara de comida a medio camino entre el plato y su boca.

-¿Disculpa?

-Quiero que dejes de lado ese "vinculo" que te une a mi pareja, me pone celoso.

-¿Es necesario que seas tan brutalmente honesto? –le preguntó

-Pero tú no te pones los pantalones, Aomine-kun, por que te molesta pero no dices nada –dijo suspirando-. Lo siento por haber arruinado la cena, mañana los compesaré.

-No es necesario que te vayas –dijo Kagami al ver que el más bajo se levantaba.

-Ustedes también tienen que hablar, así que los dejo.

Kuroko hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

El ambiente había quedado algo tenso, cosa que no mejoró cuando Tetsuya se fue.

-No sabía que te molestaba que llevara el collar de Tatsuya.

-No es que me moleste –dijo rascándose la nuca, tragándose sus verdaderos sentimientos, como siempre lo hacía.

-No es verdad –dijo el pelirrojo que se puso de pie y se acercó a su pareja, sabiendo muy bien por sus expresiones cuando algo le molestaba. El tiempo pasa y te ayuda a conocer más a la gente.

-Lo importante es lo que tú sientas.

-Y en este momento siento que estás molesto, pero no conmigo –dijo cuando llegó a su lado.

-Claro que no estoy molesto contigo –dijo abrasándolo por la cintura y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho-. No te preocupes.

-Oye, idiota –dijo par que el moreno lo mirara. Cuando Daiki levantó la cara le dio un beso en la boca, para apaciguar los celos de su pareja, lo conocía demasiado.

Aomine sostuvo a su novio con más fuerza, quería recordar todo de él. Quería mantener su permanencia sobre Kagami.

Taiga se sintió repentinamente elevado en el aire y sentado en la mesa del comedor, con su novio entre sus piernas y mirándolo de manera sexual. Amaba la mirada ardiente que siempre tenía Aomine para él, aun después de tres años de relación. Lo vio desabrochar su pantalón y bajarlo con parsimonia, disfrutando de se ansiedad.

-Eres mío, Taiga.

-Lo sé… todo mi cuerpo lo sabe.

Daiki sonrió antes de llevar el pene de su amante a la boca, algo que rara vez hacía, pues amaba las mamadas de Taiga.

El pelirrojo sentía su cuerpo estallar, sentía que por sus venas corría fuego en vez de sangre. Daiki era el puto amo del placer carnal.

-Aomine, no podre aguantar mucho.

-Ni yo tampoco –dijo sentándose nuevamente, indicándole al pelirrojo que se sentara sobre él.

Kagami era bastante diestro ahora, no se asustaba de nada que involucrara el sexo, como lo hacía antes.

Daiki se sintió dichoso al sentirse envuelto por el cálido interior de su amante. No perdió el tiempo y empezó a penetrarlo de manera constante, dando fuerte en lo profundo de su cuerpo, besándolo en la boca el cuello, las mejillas y cualquier parte de su cuerpo que tuviera disponible.

El orgasmo los atacó antes de los seis minutos, no sería el último de esa noche, lo tenía claro, mucho más cuando Taiga tomó la cadena con el anillo que colgaba de su cuello y se la quitó dejándolo sobre la mesa.

-Cuando algo te moleste dímelo, no te lo calles –le dijo besándolo.

-Lo haré… ahora a la cama.

-Pero aun no comemos…

-Eres mi mejor alimento, Taiga –dijo feliz de que el "símbolo de amor" por fin dejara el cuello de su amante.

Por su mente rondaba la idea de que ahora llevara otro anillo, esta vez de su parte y quizás en su dedo anular.

Fin

.


End file.
